SKuBMAVL Folge 13
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Die Beziehung zwischen Seto und Mokuba scheint den Bach runter zu gehen, und alles ist Setos Schuld.Spezial Guests: Kakashi, Kyo


Die Bruceaffäre

SuBMAVLMSMKPB sitzen auf der Couch und spielen Monopoly  
Merit: Och nö… Schon wieder Schloßallee! heul  
Sanji: Hähä… Handaufhalt Soll ich dir einen Liebesrabatt Geben, mein Engel?  
Merit: Ich bin raus!  
Selas: Haha!  
Pexty: Komm zum Kreis der Verlierer! Wir haben Kekse und Cola! Merit: Her damit! Keks grabsch  
Sanji: Merit Bussi geb Armer Schatz!  
Selas: Sieht aus als ob ich dran wär! Würfel Ereignisfeld…  
Karte zieh -.- Super! Gehe in das Gefängnis! Gehe nicht über Los und ziehe keine 200 € ein! Bakura: Geschieht dir Recht, alter Drache! Hehehe!  
Zorro: Wer sitzt denn schon seit der ersten Runde da drin?  
Bakura: -.- …  
Selas: Mach mal Platz da! Spielfigur in Gefängnis schieb  
Mokuba: auf Zimmer gestürmt komm und rumschrei  
DU KANNST MICH MAL SETO! ICH WILL DICH NIE WIEDER SEHEN! rumheul  
SuBMAVLMSMKPB?  
Kaiba: aus Zimmer komm JA! GEH DOCH! SIEH ZU WER DEINE EIER SCHAUCKELT!  
Mokuba: GEH DOCH ZU PEGASUS, DU VERRÄTER!  
Kaiba: keif PASS AUF WAS DU SAGST! Teller schmeiß  
Mokuba: Tasse schmeiß LASS MICH IN RUHE!  
SuBMAVL… : oO oO oO Mann am Fenster: Popcorn, Heiße Würstchen!  
Mokuba: in Bad einschließ  
Kaiba: Teller an Badtür werf JA! GEH DOCH HEULEN, DU MEMME! wutschnaubend in Zimmer zurück geh und Tür zuknall  
-Stille-  
Selas: Was… war… das… jetzt?  
Merit: vorsichtig an Badtür klopf Mokuba?  
Mokuba: brüll LASST MICH IN RUHE!  
Merit: Ich wollte nur mit dir reden, Moki! Lass mich doch rein!  
Mokuba: NEIN!!!!! irgendwas gegen Tür werf, heul schluchz  
Atemu: Und nun?  
Marik: an Setos Zimmer klopf Seto?  
Kaiba: WAS IST?  
Marik: Darf ich rein kommen?  
Kaiba: NEIN!  
Marik: schulterzuck Egal! rein geh Tischlampe ins Gesicht Krieg Au… Ich will doch nur mit dir reden!  
Kaiba: in Tür auftauch ICH ABER NICHT MIT DIR!  
Marik aus Tür schups und Tür zuknall  
Selas: Solche Zicken!  
Vegeta: Wie bekommen wir jetzt raus was los ist?  
Bakura: Hm… Sanji: Keine Ahnung…  
Pexty: Ewig können die ja nicht so hocken bleiben!  
Mibo: Mh… Hast du eine Idee, Schatz?  
Bloom: Na ja… zaubert Schlingpflanzen die die beiden fesseln Und aus den Zimmern holen Zorro: Klasse Idee! Bloom: Den Trick hat mir Flora beigebracht! Die sollte ich dir Mal vorstellen! zwinker  
Merit: Arme in Hüfte stütz Also?  
Kaiba und Mokuba werfen sich nur böse Blicke zu  
Zorro: Ihr könnt es freiwillig sagen, oder wir holen die Kallwas!  
Mokuba: DAS IST ALLES DEINE SCHULD, SETO! Kaiba: FÜR DAS VERLAUSTE VIECH HAT SICH DOCH EH KEINER INTERESSIERT!!!! geifer Mokuba: ÜBERHAUPT NICHT WAHR!  
Kaiba: DOCH!  
Atemu: Welches verlauste Viech?  
Mokuba: DER ARSCH HAT BRUCE VERKAUFT!  
Alle: oO Selas: Kaiba ankuck Du hast WAS gemacht?  
Kaiba: Ich hab den stinkenden Esel verkauft!  
Selas: NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!  
Merit: Der arme Bruci…  
Sanji: Find ich gut! Der war eh störrisch und hat nur gefressen!  
Selas, Merit, Mokuba: Sanji böse ankuck  
Merit: Was hast du gesagt?  
Sanji: Jetzt hab dich nicht so! War doch nur ein Esel!  
Merit: keif SPINNST DU??? DAS WAR UNSER SÜßES ESELCHEN! Sanji: zurückkeif DEINE BEKLOPPTE TIERLIEBE KOTZT MICH AN! DER MACHT SICH DOCH NUR ALS HACKBRATEN GUT!  
Pexty: glasige Augen bekomm Hackbraten?  
Merit: theatralisch wegdreh Wenn das so ist…  
Sanji: auch weg dreh Püh…  
Marik: perplex ist Die… die streiten sich gerade…  
Selas: Ach nee… wie kommst du darauf?  
Atemu: Unser Traumpaar streitet sich…  
Selas: Soll in den besten Beziehungen vorkommen! Bakura: geschockt ist Aber nicht in der!  
Pexty: Jetzt schon…  
Mokuba: Ich bin erschüttert! Zorro: Hast du nicht gerade andere Probleme?  
Mokuba: Äh… SETO ICH HASSE DICH!  
Kaiba: GUT! ICH DICH AUCH!  
Mokuba: ICH DICH NOCH VIEL MEHR!  
Kaiba: IMMER ZWEI MAL MEHR WIE DU!  
Merit und Sanji sitzen die Rücken zugekehrt auf dem Sofa  
Sanji & Merit: schnief Merit: Du bist ein egoistischer Idiot!  
Sanji: Und du eine geldgeile Kuh!  
Merit: heul Du… du… ACH! Ich hätte auf meine Mutter Hören und den Guido heiraten sollen!  
Sanji: Dann geh doch zu deinem Guido und werf dich ihm an Denn Hals! Guido, Guido! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören!  
Merit: Püh… Immerhin ist er ein VIP!  
Sanji: Ja! Ein Very impotent people!  
Merit: Womit hab ich dich nur verdient?  
Selas: interessiert zukuck Geile Show!  
Im Hintergrund streite Seto und Mokuba immer noch  
Mibo: Hm… Davon kommt Bruce auch nicht wieder!  
Mokuba: Mibo anfauch DAS WEISS ICH AUCH!  
Mibo: Schon gut… Sanji?  
Sanji: WAS?  
Mibo: Kannst du was zu Essen machen?  
Sanji: Mach dir doch selbst was!  
Merit: Sein Fraß schmeckt doch sowieso nicht!  
Vegeta: Eigentlich schmeckt sein Essen schon… also…  
Er ist der beste Koch, denn ich kenne!  
Merit: MIR SCHMECKT ES NICHT!  
Selas: Was machen wir jetzt mit den Streithammeln?  
Merit: NICHTS! ins Zimmer geh  
Sanji: ZICKE!  
Merit: Kekskrümel nach Sanji werf Hier hast du ein Puzzle!  
Geh spielen!  
Sanji: oO wimmer  
Mokuba: Bloom? Kannst du mich bitte runterlassen?  
Bloom: Ja klar! zauber  
Mokuba: wieder auf Beinen steh Danke! Kaiba anfunkel  
Kaiba: arrogant wegkuck Püh…  
Atemu: Die machen mir Angst!  
Merit: wutentbrannt mit Koffern aus Zimmer komm  
Selas: Was soll denn das jetzt?  
Merit: Ich zieh wieder zu meiner Mutter! aus Tür geh  
Marik: NEEEIIIN! Du kannst mich doch hier nicht allein lassen!  
Merit: Dann komm mit! Marik: hinterher renn  
Sanji: Tränen in Augen hat Merit?  
Selas: Tja! Das hast du jetzt davon!  
Sanji: In Zimmer renn und heul Ist mir doch egal!  
Selas: Memme…  
Zorro: Also… Seto… Wohin hast du Bruce verkauft?  
Kaiba: An eine Abdecker!  
Mokuba: schluchz Ich sollte DICH dahin verkaufen!  
Kakashi: reinkomm Hey, Leute! Kann ich mich bei euch Verstecken?  
Selas: Na klar! Hat Kyo wieder diese Tage?  
Kakashi: Schon die ganze Woche! Konnte mich gerade erst Befreien!  
Zorro: Du hast es echt nicht leicht!  
Sanji: wiederkomm Ach! Aber ich, oder was?  
Bakura: Du hast es ja darauf angelegt!  
Sanji: kurz vorm Heulen ist Es tut mir ja leid…  
Atemu: Dann lauf ihr doch hinterher!  
Sanji: Ja! theatralisch aufsteh und Faust gen Himmel ball  
JA! Ich lauf ihr nach und bitte sie um Verzeihung!  
Ich kann nicht ohne sie leben! zur Tür raus stürz  
Bakura: War der mal in einer Theater- AG?  
Mokuba und Kaiba prügeln sich  
Kakashi: Was ist denn bei euch eigentlich los?  
Pexty: Kaiba hat unseren Esel verkauft!  
Kakashi: Ja, und? Der hat doch eh nur gefressen und geschlafen!  
Mokuba: HAT ER NICHT!  
Selas: Er hat noch viel mehr!  
Kaiba: JA! Gekackt und I- A gemacht!  
Kakashi: Augen verdreh  
Kyo: hinter Kakashi auftauch Da bist du ja!  
Kakashi: kreisch Was machst du hier?  
Kyo: Komm mit! Kakashi am Kragen hinterher schleif  
Kakashi: an Türrahmen festhalt NEIN! ICH WILL NICHT!  
Kyo: Dann gleich hier! Auf Kakashi stürz  
Kakashi: Juzu des Tausches benutz  
Kyo: Pexty in Arm halt  
Pexty: Äh… sabber Hackbraten?  
Kyo: Pexty loslass Ähm… Hände ankuck Wie jetzt?  
Kakashi?  
Bakura: Der hat es echt drauf!  
Kyo: lässig auf Sofa setz Kannst raus kommen! Es ist vorbei!  
Stimme hinterm Kühlschrank: Wirklich?  
Kyo: Ja! Wirklich!  
Kakashi: hinterm Kühlschrank vorkomm und neben Kyo setz  
Gott sei Dank…  
Atemu: Ist das normal?  
Kakashi: So ziemlich!  
Mokuba & Kaiba: sich weiter prügel  
Zorro: Wollen wir dazwischen gehen?  
Bakura: Mh… langsam!  
Selas: zukuck und Popcorn ess Wieso? Ist ein gutes Kino!  
Zorro: Mokuba und Kaiba auseinander nehm Jetzt reicht es aber!  
Selas: Och menno…  
Zorro: Kaiba rauswerf Du entspannst dich jetzt erstmal!  
Kaiba: im Flug ICH BIN ENTSPANNT! geifer  
Mokuba: anfängt zu weinen Er kann so ein Arsch sein…  
und Merit ist jetzt auch weg!  
Selas: Mokuba Taschentuch geb Die kommt schon wieder!  
Ich werde mal telefonieren gehen! Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät für Bruce!  
Mokuba: Danke Selas! immer noch heul  
Vegeta: Wieso ist die auf einmal so nett?  
Selas: Ich hab auch eine nette Seite! Man höre uns staune!  
telefonieren geh  
Zorro: Ich höre es und bin erstaunt! Echt jetzt!  
Atemu: Gleichfalls!  
Mibo: zustimmend nick  
Pexty: Habt ihr das nicht gewusst?  
Alle: kopfschüttel  
Pexty: schulterzuck Na ja… jetzt wisst ihr es!  
Kaiba: Darf ich wieder rein?  
Kain: Wenn ihr euch nicht wieder ankeift!  
Kaiba: Ich werde es mir verkneifen!  
Mokuba: Kaiba ankuck und heul  
Kaiba: zu Mokuba hock Es tut mir leid, Brüderchen!  
Mokuba: Wirklich!? schnief  
Kaiba: Mokuba in Arm nehm Ja! Wirklich! Ich liebe dich doch, Mokuba!  
Mokuba: schnief und sich an Kaiba klammer Seto…  
Kaiba: Mokuba festhalt Mokuba…  
Mokuba: Seto…  
Kaiba: Mokuba…  
Bakura: Mir wird schlecht…  
Mokuba: Seto…  
Zorro & Vegeta: Mokuba & Kaiba nachäff Mokuba… Seto…  
Selas: wieder komm Mokuba! Komm mal mit!  
Kaiba: Mokuba…  
Mokuba: Seto…  
Zorro & Vegeta: Mokuba… Seto…  
Selas: -.- Könntet ihr damit auch mal wieder aufhören?  
Kaiba: Mokuba…  
Mibo: Bloom…  
Bloom: Mibo…  
Kakashi: Kyo…  
Kyo: Kakashi…  
Selas: Dann fahr ich eben alleine…  
Atemu: Und wer schwärmt mich an?  
Bakura: Niemand, niemand! Lalalalalala!  
Selas: Autoschlüssel nehm Pexty! Kommst du mit?  
Pexty: Ich folge dir wohin du willst! Gibt es da Hackbraten?  
Selas: Ja, denn gibt es!  
Kakashi: Kyo…  
Kyo: Kakashi…  
Pexty: Bloß weg hier! Atemu: Lasst ihr mich jetzt mit denen alleine?  
Selas & Pexty: schon weg sind  
Atemu: -.- die anderen ankuck, anfang zu heul Ich will nicht !  
Mibo: Was ist denn mit dir los?  
Atemu: Ach… nix!  
Kyo: Wo ist eigentlich Merit?  
Atemu: Die… ist doch… gerade ausgezogen!  
Kakashi: Wie jetzt? So richtig?  
Atemu: Na ja, sie und Sanji haben sich gezofft und da hat Merit ihre Koffer gepackt und ist zurück zu ihrer Mutter gezogen!  
Kyo & Kakashi: oO können es nicht glauben  
Atemu: Sanji ist ihr doch hinterher! Hast du das nicht mit Bekommen, Kakashi?  
Kakashi: Nein! Sie war doch hinter mir her! Auf Kyo zeig  
Kyo: unschuldig grins Was? Ich?  
Kakashi: NEIN! Wahrscheinlich dein böser Zwilling, oder was?  
Kyo: unschuldig pfeif  
Im Hintergrund: Mokuba: Seto…  
Kaiba: Mokuba…  
Vegeta & Zorro: Mokuba… Seto…  
Mokuba: Seto…  
Kyo: Haben die immer noch nicht aufgehört?  
Kakashi: Wir wissen jetzt wie ihr heißt!  
Atemu: Ach… das kann noch Stunden so gehen!  
Kain: Wo sind eigentlich Mibo und Bloom?  
Mibo & Bloom: auf Kühlschrank sitz Mibo… Bloom…  
Bakura: kreidebleich in einer Ecke sitz Hilf mir Meister!  
Nimm diese Qualen von mir und schlachte das schwärmende Pack…  
Kyo: Augenbraue heb Alles klar bei dir?  
Bakura: Kyo ankuck Mein Herr soll dich vernichten!  
Kyo: Fingerzeichen mach Juzu der flammenden Hölle! Bakura abfackel  
Bakura: verbrannt ist Ah…… Atemu: Kann man die nicht irgendwie abschalten?  
Mokuba: Seto- Schnucki…  
Kaiba: Mokilein…  
Bakura: AH… Macht das es aufhört! Ohren zuhalt  
Mibo: Bloom- Herzilein…  
Bloom: Mibo- Schnuckibubu!  
Bakura: am Durchdrehen ist

Derweil woanders

Sanji und Merit sitzen auf einer Bank am See nebeneinander und sagen kein Wort

Merit: …  
Sanji: …  
Merit: Hast du das ernst gemeint?  
Sanji: Mit Guido?  
Merit: Mh…  
Sanji: Hast du es denn ernst gemeint?  
Merit: Was?  
Sanji: Das mit dem egoistischem Idioten…  
Merit: Nein! traurig kuck Tut mir leid! Und ich will auch keinen Guido heiraten!  
Anmerkung der echten Merit: lol, Tränen lach Welch köstlicher Scherz  
Sanji: Es tut mir auch leid was ich gesagt habe!  
Merit: Hundeblick Entschuldige! Ich liebe dich doch! Und wegen einem Esel zu streiten…  
Sanji: Du hattest ja Recht! Merit in Arm nehm Es tut mir So leid! Ich liebe dich auch, meine Engel! Lass uns nie wieder streiten!… Merit: Sanji…  
Sanji: Merit…  
Merit: Herzchenblick Sanji…  
Sanji: Herzchenblick Merit…

In der WG

Vegeta: -.- Wie lange soll das noch so gehen?  
Seto: Mokuba…  
Mokuba: Seto…  
Zorro: die beiden anschrei WIR WISSEN JETZT WIE IHR HEISST! ES HAT SICH EIN- GE- PRÄGT!  
Seto: Mokuba…  
Mokuba: Seto…  
Vegeta: Wo ist Selas wenn man sie mal braucht?  
Bakura: verpeilt auf Sofa sitz Will raus…  
Merit und Sanji kommen nach Hause, turtelnd  
Alle: Stielaugen krieg  
Bakura: Merit ist wieder da! freu  
Merit & Sanji: die anderen ignorier und knutschend in Zimmer verschwind  
Atemu: Und wo ist Marik?  
Marik sitzt immer noch bei Merits Mutti auf dem Sofa und muss sich Geschichten von früher anhören  
Mokuba: Seto…  
Kyo: anfang zu zucken  
Kakashi: oO Oh nein! auf Haus flücht  
Kyo: an sich runter kuck Nein… Hab mich geirrt! Zorro: Kakashi! Du kannst zurück kommen!  
Kakashi ist schon lange far far away  
Kyo: Och nein… aufspring und hinter Kakashi herrenn  
Pexty: reinkomm Wir sind wieder daha!  
Selas: Und wir haben jemanden mitgebracht! Bruce am Halfter hat  
Mokuba: BRUCE!!!! hinrenn knuddel  
Kaiba: Schafft das Flohvieh raus!  
Mokuba: -.-" Willst du wieder Streit, Seto?  
Kaiba: Nein! Aber der kackt gerade auf unseren Teppich!  
Alle: oO Bruce beim kacken zukuck  
Bruce: I- A! kack  
Duft breitet sich aus  
Mibo: Boahrrr… Das richt ja wie Bakuras Unterhosen… ihr wisst schon… die gelben!  
Bakura: Als ich sie gekauft hab waren sie weis!  
Selas: oO Die waren mal WEIS?  
Atemu: Will das nicht mal jemand wegmachen!? auf Kackhaufen zeig  
Kaiba: Atemu Teppichreiniger und Kehrbesteck in Hand drück Immer der, der so blöd fragt!  
Atemu: Es hackt wohl! Lass uns Strohhalme ziehen oder so!  
Es werden Strohhalme gezogen  
Kaiba: der Idiot ist, der den kurzen erwischt hat Ich will Nicht! heul  
Zorro: Weichei! Jetzt mach schon!  
Kaiba: grummel Das ist ecklig!  
Bloom: Fragt doch einfach mich! Kacke wegzauber  
Mokuba: Praktisch! Bruce nehm Komm, ich bring dich in den Garten!  
Selas: Ist Sanji eigentlich wieder da?  
Zorro: In seinem Zimmer…  
Selas: Allein?  
Bakura: Nein! In Begleitung… Allerdings ist es nicht Merit!  
Selas: oO Alle: mitspiel und nick  
Selas: Wer?  
Bakura: Irgend so eine Kleine mit blondem Lockenkopf und Piercing über der Lippe…  
Selas: Sag mal, ihr verarscht mich doch!  
Alle: kopf schüttel, depri kuck  
Selas: schock Ich glaubs nicht…  
Atemu: Kennst du die etwa?  
Selas: Leider…  
Alle: gespannt kuck Erzähl!  
Selas: Das ist die dümmste Person die auf dieser Erde wandelt!  
Die ist so schlau wie der Futternapf von Bruce!  
Zorro: Dümmer als Bon Curry?  
Selas: Dümmer als 10 Bon Currys zusammen!  
Bakura: Tja… das war es dann wohl mit der Traumehe!  
Selas: Ich hab trotzdem das Gefühl, dass ihr mich verarscht! Und das finde ich nicht witzig!  
Vegeta: Geh doch nach sehen!  
Marik: konnte sich aus Bedls Klauen befreien Hey! Ist Merit oder Sanji hier?  
Zorro: Sanji ja, Merit nein…  
Marik: Mit der hab ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Was fällt der ein mich bei ihrer Mutter zu vergessen!? broddel Koch  
Selas: Ohoh… da hat wohl jemand den Böseknopf bei ihm gedrückt…  
Bakura: Glaub Merit hat gerade andere Probleme, Sanji ist nämlich nicht allein in seinem Zimmer!  
Marik: noch mehr broddel Habt ihr eine Ahnung was ich alles Ertragen musste?  
Zorro: Marik auf Kopf klopf Hallo!!! Dein Ersatzpapi hat eine Neue!  
Marik: oO schock Er betrügt Merit!? explodier DAS WIRD ER BÜSSEN!!! in Sanjis Zimmer renn, rumschrei  
SANJI, DU HUND!  
Merit & Sanji: kuschelnd im Bett lieg KuBAVLMBMKP: Lachen sich einen ab  
Marik: checkt was los ist Merit… Sanji…! freu sich auf die Beiden drauf werf Merit & Sanji: noch etwas außer Atem sind Marik…  
Marik: heul Schön das sich alle wieder lieb haben…  
Bakura: Augenbraue heb Lieb haben!? hämisch grins  
Selas: Foltern gehört NICHT dazu, Bak!  
Bakura: So zeig ich halt meine Zuneigung!  
Marik: -.- Toll… Kannst du nicht jemand anderen lieb haben?  
Bakura: Ähm… Nein?  
Marik: Wieso verarscht ihr mich eigentlich? sauer wird und Aufspring Und mit dir red ich sowieso kein Wort mehr! auf Merit zeig  
Merit: Hä? Wieso?  
Marik: keif Weißt du was es heißt deiner Mutter zuhören zu Müssen!? Das ist soooo… langweilig!  
Merit: unschuldig grins Tut mir leid… der Liebestaumel! Marik: UND DEIN BRUDER WAR JA DIE ABSOLUTE KRÖNUNG!  
Sanji: Schrei meine Frau nicht so an!  
Merit: Was war denn los?  
Marik: Er ist die ganze Zeit in einem rosa Tütü rumgehüpft und hat gesungen: ich bin eine kleine, rosa Fee… Merits Bruder nachäff  
Zorro: Ist der andersrum?  
Merit: Nein, das ist der normale Familienwahnsinn!  
Vegeta: Normal?  
Merit: Was denkst du wo ich es her habe?  
Sanji: Merit an sich drück Ich liebe all deine Macken mein Engel!  
Merit: Sanji drück Ich liebe dich auch, mein Prinz!  
At/Ma/Mi/Bl/Pe/Mo/Kaib: Ohhh…. träum  
Selas, Bakura & Zorro: Bäh…  
Bakura: Könnt ihr euch jetzt mal was anziehen?  
Merit & Sanji: oO rotwerd  
Selas: Wo sind eigentlich Kyo und Kakashi?  
Zorro: Kakashi dachte Kyo bekommt wieder einen ihrer Anfälle und da ist er abgehauen! Kyo sucht ihn!  
Sanji: Könnt ihr euch jetzt mal aus unserem Zimmer verpissen damit wir uns anziehen können!? Bettdecke hoch zieh  
Atemu, Marik & Selas: wegdreh  
Alle anderen: Die beiden immer noch ankuck  
Merit: Kissen werf RAUS HIER! ELENDE SPANNER!  
Bakura: Kissen in Gesicht bekomm -.- Will aber kucken…  
Merit & Sanji: -  
Bakura: Schon gut… rausgeh MARIK!  
Marik: hinter Vegeta versteck  
Bakura: Was soll das? Marik hinter sich her in Keller schleif  
Marik: heul Ich will nicht! Warum hilft mir denn Keiner?  
Atemu: Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde!  
Pexty: Ich hab mir das was gezerrt… Bein halt  
Merit: Aus Zimmer gestürzt komm Marik! Marik aus Bakuras Klauen befrei  
Marik: Danke, Mami! Bakura: Was sollte das?  
Merit: Er hat heute genug gelitten! Morgen wieder!  
Bakura: Na toll… und ich soll wohl ohne jemanden zu quälen ins Bett gehen!? Merit: Wie wäre es wenn du dich selbst folterst?  
Bakura: Das macht keine Spaß!… AUA! Kopf greif  
Vegeta! Lass den Scheiß!  
Vegeta: Das bin ich nicht…  
Selas steckt hinter Vegeta Rücke Nadeln in eine Bakura- Vodoo- Puppe  
Bakura: AUAAAA!!!! Vegeta umhau DAS REICHT!  
Vegeta: Verdammt! DAS BIN ICH NICHT! Siehst du hier Irgendwo eine Vodoopuppe?  
Bakura: AUA! grrr… AU! WER IST DAS? AU! MAN!  
Selas: hämisch grins  
Marik: Selas! Hör auf damit! Selas: Nö! Das macht viel zu viel Spaß! Bakuras Arm hintern Kopf leg  
Bakura: Wuah! Du… Argh Dirty Hore! Selas: Willst du auch mal, Marik? Nadel in Bakuras Knie Steck  
Bakura: Ahhhhhhhhhh…  
Marik: Nein! Selas Puppe wegnehm Ich weiß nämlich wie sich das anfühlt!  
Selas: Och menno…  
Bakura: Selas tödlich anstarr Du… du… grrr Na warte!  
auf Selas los geh  
Selas: Na komm doch her!  
Bakura: Selas allà Homer- Bart- Würg  
Selas: röchel Örg… Bakura in Eier tret  
Bakura: Hmpf… In Embryonalhaltung auf Boden fall  
Merit: angestürzt komm Bakura!  
Selas. hämisch grins  
Merit: Armer Bakura… Soll ich mal pusten!? Bakura: Augenbraue zuck Wie?  
Sanji: oO… Wie jetzt? Kommst du klar, mein Engel?  
Merit: Ich wollte ihn doch nur aufheitern…  
Sanji: Das sagen sie alle, und dann sind sie schwanger! Merit: oO Du weißt es?  
Alle: WAS?  
Sanji: oO Mund auf und zu mach, wie Fisch kuck  
Marik: Krieg ich jetzt ein Brüderchen!? freu  
Merit: grins Reingelegt! Haha! lol Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, mein Prinz! Kain: Kann er haben! Foto zeig Sanji: -.- Ich finde das NICHT lustig! Merit: Sanji in Arm nehm Och Schnucki- Herzi- Spatzi…  
Nicht böse sein!  
Sanji: Bin ich aber…  
Merit: Na gut… wo sind meine Koffer?  
Sanji: NEIN! Merit zu Füßen fall Es tut mir leid, mein Allerliebster Engel! Bitte geh nicht!  
Merit: zu Sanji hock war ein Witz, Prinz! küss  
Vegeta: So was hinterhältiges! Sanji: Merit umklammer Wehe du gehst noch mal weg!  
Merit: Keine Angst!  
Sanji: Merit…  
Selas: Augen verdreh Jetzt geht das wieder los…  
Merit: Sanji…  
Vegeta, Zorro & Bakura: LASST DAS ENDLICH! WIR KENNEN EURE NAMEN!  
Sanji: völlig unbeeindruckt ist Merit…  
Merit: Guido…  
Sanji: WAS?  
Merit: Lass mich doch mal ausreden! Ich wollte sagen Äh… Guido ist nicht halbsotoll wie du!  
Sanji: Merit skeptisch ankuck  
Merit: unschuldig grins Lust auf Ehevollzug?  
Sanji: Herzchenblick, anfang zu sabber  
Merit: Sanji ins Zimmer zieh Gute Nacht, Jungs!  
KuBMAVLMBMPSK: Gute Nacht… 


End file.
